


Learning to Swim

by RMarie124



Series: Fictober 2019 [10]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Second/Third Date, Seven is trying more new things, awkward fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 21:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20982641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RMarie124/pseuds/RMarie124
Summary: During their second date, Harry asks Seven to go swimming with him. She accepts his invitation, and they go to the Holodeck the next night.Fictober #10: "Listen, I can't explain it, you'll have to trust me."





	Learning to Swim

“We should go swimming.” Harry said.

“We should what?” Seven responded, putting down her fork. “Harry, I am unsure that I am able to do that.”

“I’m sure the Doctor could give you some sort of specialized swimsuit to make sure your remaining implants aren’t damaged.” He suggested. “I think you’d like it. It’s nice to just float around the water every once and a while.”

“I see no point in floating.” She took a sip of her drink. “However, I am supposed to be trying new things. Especially things that I would normally find irrelevant. I accept your invitation, and will speak to the Doctor tomorrow about the logistics of protecting my remaining cybernetic implants.”

Harry smiled and Seven felt the pesky fluttering sensation in her stomach that she couldn’t seem to shake whenever she was around the young Ensign. A small smile crept its way across her features as well. 

“Dinner has been quite nice this evening.” Seven stated, finishing the last of the food on her plate. “Thank you for preparing the meal.”

“My pleasure, Seven. I’m glad you agreed to have another date with me. I had a really good time with you at the party last week.” 

“I enjoyed our time as well.” 

The previous week, Harry and Seven had had their first date. He had picked her up promptly at 1900 hours, a single rose in hand. Seven still had the rose at her small work station in Cargo Bay Two. They had showed up to the party, and to Seven’s surprise, Harry had been right. Being at the party was more enjoyable with a companion, and they had ended up staying for nearly two and a half hours. At the end of the night, Harry had walked with her back to the Cargo Bay, where they had shared a small kiss. A few days later, Harry had asked her over for dinner as a second date. Seven had accepted without hesitation.

“I am due to regenerate in approximately thirty minutes.” Seven stood up and took her dishes to the recycler. “I regret the fact that I must leave.”

Harry stood up and recycled his dishes as well. “It’s okay, Seven. I’ll see you tomorrow, and we can maybe visit the Holodeck tomorrow night, depending on how your visit with the Doctor goes.”

“I will inform you of what he says tomorrow afternoon.” 

They stood awkwardly for a moment before Seven said, “Harry, I would like to kiss you again.” She felt heat rising to her cheeks at the admission. 

“I’d like that too.” He smiled. 

He grasped her hand and gently pulled her closer to him. She leaned in and their lips brushed lightly together before she initiated a deeper kiss. Seven was becoming used to the sensation of kissing, and she had to admit that it was one that she found acceptable.

She reluctantly pulled away and noticed that Harry was blushing too. “Good night Harry. I will see you tomorrow.”

“Good night, Seven.” Harry smiled at her. 

She smiled back and left Harry’s quarters. She was suddenly looking forward to meeting Harry the next day. 

“Swimming?” The Doctor sounded surprised. “Seven, I’m pleasantly surprised that you’re branching out to new activities. When are you planning on going?”

“This evening.” Seven took a breath and added, “With Ensign Kim.”

The Doctor raised an eyebrow. “Is it a date?”

“Yes. Will I be able to safely go into the water without damaging my implants?”

“I can make you special coverings for your remaining implants, yes. Other than that, you’ll be able to wear whatever you’d like.” He walked to his desk and Seven followed. “A date with Ensign Kim?”

“Yes. He invited me to the party last week and I had an acceptable time. We had another date last night.” She stood in front of his desk, hands clasped behind her back.

“I’m glad to see you expanding your relationships from friendships into romantic ones.” He smiled at her. “I’ll have your coverings ready for this evening.” 

“Thank you, Doctor.” 

That afternoon, Seven saw Harry in the Mess Hall, and she approached him. 

“I will be able to attend our date at the Holodeck this evening.” She said. “The Doctor is fashioning me special coverings that will be ready this evening.”

“Excellent. Does 2000 hours work for you?” He grabbed some food and walked to a table. Seven followed.

“Yes, that is acceptable. I will see you later tonight.” 

Seven was ready at 1955 hours. She had learned to recognize when she was nervous, and that was exactly how she was feeling. She had never been one to be self-conscious about her appearance, and she still wasn’t. She did, however feel slightly uncomfortable with the way she was dressed. Her bathing suit was a simple one piece in the same color blue as one of her bodysuits. The waterproof coverings that the Doctor made her covered a patch on her upper right arm, as well as her left thigh. There were two others underneath the suit as well. The outfit was one she was unused to, and she ended up replicating a simple shirt and pants to help her feel more comfort. 

Now all she had to do was walk through the corridors of Voyager to the Holodeck. The crew members she passed all did double takes, all of them surprised to see Seven in anything besides her usual bodysuits. She arrived at the Holodeck at exactly 2000 hours, and found Harry waiting for her.

“You look beautiful.” Harry’s eyes were wide. Seven’s heart fluttered. 

“Thank you. You look handsome as well.” 

Harry keyed the code to start the Holodeck program. He had chosen a beach setting, and there was a blanket and some food laid out. They sat down on the blanket, and Harry put together some cheese and crackers. He offered her one and she took it. 

“It is very pleasant here.” Seven remarked. 

“I come here when I want to relax.” Harry said. “I figured it would be a good place for us to go swimming. The water is calm and the perfect temperature.”

“I am feeling apprehensive about this activity.” Seven looked out to the water. “However, I still wish to go through with it. Will you assist me?”

“I’d be happy to.” 

They took off their outer layers and headed to the water’s edge. Seven did not like the feeling of the water at first, but as her body adjusted, she found that she enjoyed the way the water felt on her skin. Harry started by teaching her how to float.

“Okay, Seven. Floating is pretty simple. You need to shift so that you’re on your back, and then you let your arms and legs float out naturally.”

“How do you find this relaxing?” She asked as she reluctantly moved to lay on her back on the water.

“Listen, I can’t explain it. You’ll have to trust me on this.” He helped support her at first until she got the hang of it, then he moved to float with her.

By the end of the evening, Seven was able to swim relatively comfortably. She noted that it was an activity that she wouldn’t mind doing again. 

As they left the Holodeck, Seven accepted Harry’s invitation to come back to his quarters. A few minutes later, she decided that she found kissing to be very enjoyable.

**Author's Note:**

> I guess the whole Seven/Harry thing has turned into a bit of a storyline. They even have their own swimming fic! I couldn't resist not doing this, sorry lol. I have a few more of the prompts lined up for these two, but in the mean time I'll have the usual J/C and P/T stuff.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this one! :)


End file.
